


When The Night Comes - Short stories

by DrJulesWrites



Category: When The Night Comes (Visual Novel)
Genre: Angst, Character Death, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, F/M, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Mention of blood, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Multi, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-16
Updated: 2019-02-16
Packaged: 2019-10-11 03:35:11
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 1,992
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17439173
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DrJulesWrites/pseuds/DrJulesWrites
Summary: This is where I post the short stories (around 500-1000 words each) I wrote for When The Night Comes.Stories that have NSFW or triggering content will have warnings at the beginning





	1. You did good, Omen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Omen x Alkar x nb!Hunter. Fluff and mild angst, mentions of blood

There’s a loud sound that startles the Hunter and they reach for a weapon, their instincts kicking in. But the persistent banging on the door sounds desperate, and they instantly recognize that soft voice that pleads for them to open.

One glance at Omen and they know it’s serious. His tail is restless, his shoulders slumped and the warm, hazel eyes missing their usual spark as he looks at them, utterly defeated. “Help me, I… I don’t know what to do.”

–

The shop seems empty and Omen explains that the Witch was traveling to find some rare herbs. “Ezra said it was important, that the Enforcer needed them. He offered to let me stay here while he’s gone. But today I came home from my walk and found… him…”

Tugging the Hunter by their sleeve, he pulls them towards the back room. There, on the floor behind the kitchen cabinets, a curled figure. His shirt torn to shreds, fingers digging into his hair, the bandages they are wrapped in covered with… Blood?

Alkar lifts his head, an unpleasant scowl immediately painting his face as he grunts towards the demon. “I told you to get away and instead you bring _the Hunter_?”

Omen hides behind them, his tail wrapping nervously around his own wrist and they turn around, palm resting reassuringly on the demon’s shoulder. “It’s okay Omen, you did the right thing.”

The Hunter kneels before Alkar and the crimson of his eyes looks like they’re made of fire as he growls at them. “Exactly how stupid are you? I’m _dangerous_. GET. OUT.”

What strikes them about the Lycan is that while he seems angry, his tail is wrapped around his chest. Seeking something, _anything_ to give a sense of comfort he so clearly needs. Their heart breaks at that thought. Slowly, they take his hands, lips meeting the rough, cracked skin of his knuckles. “Alkar… What happened?”

The Lycan studies Hunter’s face trying to find any sign of this being a trick. But there’s nothing other than kindness in their eyes and in the familiar feeling of their fingers wrapped around their hands. When he finally opens his mouth, the words that fall out are raspy, barely audible. "I… Don’t know… That’s why you _need_ to get away from me.“

The Hunter hears Omen shifting nervously behind them, picking a blanket from the sofa, and they give him an encouraging nod. Tentatively, the demon sits on the floor, head resting on his shoulder, wrapping them both in a warm bundle, like his own heat radiating against Alkar’s skin wasn’t enough to soothe him like a balm.

The Lycan snarls, turning his head to the other direction, grunting something under his breath. But with the telltale darkening of his cheeks it’s impossible to hide; even if he won’t admit it, he loves that feeling.

Hunter moves closer, warm hand cupping his cheek, turning his head towards them again.

“I don’t care what happened. But we will find out. Together.”


	2. Spilled Milk

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for February Prompt Challenge. Angst, blood / death warning

The Hunter stumbles in the dark, but Piper is quick to catch them, wrapping their arm around her shoulder. “Come on now. It’s not far.”

The path they go through seems to have no end. Each step they take costing them more, and soon the exhaustion is overwhelming. But they persist. Just a little bit further. A few steps.

They arrive at the clearing. The one where they spent numerous nights stargazing, laughing, talking for hours. The same place where they fell asleep more times than they care to admit, next to the person they never expected to fall in love with.

“I need to rest, Piper.” Each word falling from their mouth a struggle.

“What you need, is to keep going, general.” General. She always calls them that. But what usually was a joke, a tease, now sounds desperate.

“Please, I’m so tired…” At this point, they are too weak to stand on their own, and Piper knows that, feeling the full weight of their body.

“Fine, but only for a second.”

She helps them settle by the enormous oak tree, and they run their hand through the soft grass, feeling the strands under their fingertips. It always soothed them.

Piper kneels in front of them and studies their face. They seem like a shadow of the person she knew. Pale, vulnerable. But somehow, they remain calm. She never understood that about them, the way they can stay composed even in such dreadful circumstances.

She opens the lapel of their coat, and the sight is even worse than she feared. Their shirt is soaked with red flowing from the deep gash in their side, and Piper finds the last of her restraint not to let emotions show on her face.

“We have to go.”

She tries to remain calm, but the way her voice trembles tells them what they already know. It’s bad.

“Piper, look at me…” They wait until their eyes meet, needing to know it will sink in. “This… is the end of my road.”

“Over my dead body…” Her voice cracks, but she knows they are right. She saw this kind of wounds before — too many times.

“Come on now. Tears don’t suit you, Meriman. You’re too strong to cry over spilled milk.” They offer her a weak smile, wiping a tear that rolls down her cheek with a bloody thumb. They always worked alone. They were trained to believe that it’s best. But now, they are grateful to have her beside them.

“Just… Sit… Stay with me… It’s okay… I need to rest.”.

She takes her place next to them, leaning against the trunk of the oak. She lets them rest their head on her shoulder and takes their hand. “Then rest for a minute, and we’ll keep going, okay?”

They know she doesn’t believe that. ”Okay Piper… Just… for a minute or two.“

They listen to the soft hum of the leaves, and they lift their head, granting themselves one last glance at the crescent moon. As they close their eyes there’s only one thought in their mind.

"I love you.”

***

When he arrives at the clearing, the sight is not what he expected. They look like travelers, getting some rest under the oak tree. They seem smaller than the way he remembers from that morning. Fragile. But their face is serene like they were dreaming beautiful dreams.

“Finn, they…”

He raises his hand, silencing her like it wouldn’t be true if he didn’t hear it. But he already knew. He knew because he stopped feeling them a few minutes earlier.

The vampire rushed towards them as soon as they arrived at the clearing. They knew it was close enough for him to feel their pain all the way from Lunaris. But, even he can’t outrun death.

Kneeling beside them he tucks a strand of hair behind their ear and leans over, planting a lingering kiss on their forehead.

“I love you too. Sleep well, my dear.”


	3. Frozen

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for February Prompt Challenge
> 
> Finn x nb!Hunter. Angsty

On most days, it’s easy to forget how old Finn actually is. Always the first to joke or make a lewd remark. And… always ready to shake their world after a long day on the job. It all makes him seem like the twenty-something he resembles.

He told them once that since Levi was gone, it felt like getting a second chance at being young. That he relearned how to be happy, how to be free.

But tonight, he’s different. The Hunter wakes up in the midst of the night and sees him slumped over the desk, going through what appears to be old letters and drawings. And at that moment, they can feel the weight of the centuries he spent on this earth. They can see it all in his golden eyes.

They remain still, not wanting to disturb his moment of solitude, but with him, there never is such thing as hiding.

“It’s okay love. I could use some company.” He turns to them, his lips curling slightly in an invitation.

The Hunter wraps their arms around him, their nose buried in his silky black hair, taking in the scent of licorice and whiskey he’s been sipping. They glance over his shoulder at the old, faded portrait. Even though it’s not nearly as good as the paintings covering the walls of his quarters, they recognize Finn’s hand in an instant.

Golden locks, rounded cheeks, a sparkle in his eyes - all of it makes the man from the picture look like a cherub. And they can *feel* that he was loved so deeply. That this was what made the unskilled artist capture his essence so perfectly on that small piece of paper.

“Is that Gabriel?…” they ask softly, embracing him a little tighter. They heard the gruesome story about the night he was turned. About the loss that accompanied the beginning of his new life. But it’s the first time they saw his face, frozen in time by Finn’s pencil. Forever the way he looked that night.

He doesn’t answer for a long time, the cold fingers of his iron arm grasping Hunter’s sleeve, grateful that he doesn’t have to be alone tonight.

“It’s his birthday.”


	4. Lace

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Written for February Prompt Challenge
> 
> August x f!Hunter. NSFW-ish. Nothing too explicit

The last thing August expected after they called her to their office for a reprimand, was to end up leaning against their desk, her body pressed against theirs in a very unprofessional arrangement.

But they wouldn’t dare to question it.

Her nimble fingers unbutton their shirt and walk down from collarbone to tight stomach, as she relishes in the way their muscles shift under her fingertips, almost like it surprises them to be touched that way.

Their lips meet over and over again in an unstoppable flood of passion, like the world around them has vanished and the only thing left is this moment, stolen in the midst of the hell that unraveled in the last few days.

But all of that doesn’t matter. There’s only here. Now. Them…

She reaches for their belt and unbuckles it quickly; who knows how long they have? She doesn’t want to waste a second. Fingers slide under the waistband, and her eyes grow wide as she feels the distinctively uneven fabric.

August’s misty gaze suddenly gains focus, their gloved hand wrapping around her wrist, stopping her from pushing her hand further down as they blush bright red, flustered with the realization of what she’s about to discover.

“I… I didn’t think we would end up doing this…”

The markings on the walls glow bright and she wonders if the shapes they form match what she feels under her fingertips. Her other hand wraps around the back of their neck, tongue darting out to lick their lips and she whispers something that sounds much more like a command than a plead.

“I want to see, August…”

Their blush spreads to the tip of their ears, and she can see the way their heart drums mirrored in the pulsing glow of their magic spilled on the walls, desk… even her own clothes.

There’s a long moment of silence, but she holds her gaze determinedly and finally they obey, taking their hand away from her wrist, gripping the edge of the desk instead.

The hunter drops to her knees and unbuttons their pants, her eyes shining brightly as she sees the delicate lace unveiling. Elegant, sophisticated, remarkably August…

“So, this is what you wear when you don’t expect this to happen?”

Not waiting for their response, she leans closer and kisses their stomach, the heat pooling in their abdomen under her ministrations, the leather of their gloves creaking as they grip the edge of the desk tight, tight, tight.

Biting her bottom lip, she looks up at them, a look that’s daring and sultry at the same time.

“How expensive are they?…”

Their response is barely a breath.

“Very…”

As she catches the hem of the delicate lace in her teeth, they gasp and plead-

"Rip them to shreds…”


End file.
